


Sweet Spoken French

by Newerman22



Series: Language of Love [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealous behavior, M/M, Modern Era, NSFW, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Speaking French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newerman22/pseuds/Newerman22
Summary: After a lifetime friendship and seven years apart, Steve and Bucky are finally reunited. Both men have feelings for the other but are too scared of what will happen to admit them, until Bucky finally gathers the courage to do something he has been dying to do for ages. But will their newly formed relationship be ruined by Steve's new friend, Tony Stark?Sequel to Postcards From Afar





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers wakes up alone in his apartment, only there’s something off. He can clearly make out the noise of someone in his kitchen, and he swears he can smell bacon. As quietly as he can, Steve makes his out to the kitchen, only to see someone who he never thought to see again, Bucky Barnes. 

_ Bucky? That can’t be right, he’s off in South America, or Africa, or who the fuck knows where. He left years ago, and probably ain’t coming home anytime soon. _

Then it all comes flooding back to Steve. The phone call, the wondrous stories throughout the long car ride, falling asleep in Bucky’s arms, Bucky telling him something in a language he doesn’t understand. What could it have meant?

_ Le seul français que tu vas apprendre est celui de mon baiser _

Steve repeats the words in his mind, wondering what the hell something so gorgeous sounding could mean. He likes to imagine that the words Bucky told him were a confession of his love, but Steve dismissed the thought as quick as he had it.

_ God, I need to learn French, I would charm the pants off of him if he said something to me and I was able to reply fluently. Wake up one morning and start dirty talking him, tell him how much I love him, and he’d reply with how much he loved me.  _

Shaking his head, he brings himself back to the image in front of him. Bucky. His Bucky is finally home, after seven years he is back. Steve stands in the doorway connecting the bedroom to the rest of the small apartment, just taking in the perfectly gorgeous way Bucky makes his way around the small kitchen. 

His long hair hangs down to his shoulders, swaying with every movement he makes, he’s shirtless, tanned and toned back damn near glowing in the light of the morning sun, the sweatpants,  _ Steve’s _ sweatpants, ride low on his hips, toned ass threatening to show itself. Steve could watch Bucky for hours and never get bored. The brunette seems to be enveloped in his own world, humming a tune Steve doesn’t recognize, swaying his magnificent hips to the beat. Steve is torn from his daydream when he hears a loud clatter in front of him. 

The blonde looks at the floor beneath Bucky to see that he dropped a knife, making the man jump back and turn around, smiling at Steve. 

“ _ Bonjour mon amour. Dormir à côté de toi était l'une des choses qui me manquait le plus. _ ” Bucky smirks as he speaks. 

_ I know that! Bonjour is like hello or some shit, and isn’t amour love? No, stop fooling yourself, Rogers, it’s probably ‘friend’ or something.  _

“God, that’s beautiful, but what the fuck does it mean? I recognized “ _ bonjour _ ” as hello, but that’s it.” Steve smiles through his words, making his way to the man in front of him. Bucky just shakes his head with a fond look. 

“Well, it roughly translates to “Hello my friend, sleep well?” But it sounds a hell of a lot better in French.” Bucky lies. 

_ See, it means friend.  _

“That it does, pal. That it does.” After reaching his friend, Steve just stands there and smiles. He’s missed that face, missed it every day for seven damn years. The two stare in a comfortable silence just taking each other in, smiling and sighing every so often. All Steve wants to do is hold him, hold him tight and never let him go again.  _ Fuck it.  _

Steve steps forward and takes Bucky in his arms, pulling the man close into his chest. Bucky is taken back a bit at first, but quickly melts into Steve’s touch. Bucky brings his arms around his best friends shoulders, while Steve move his around Bucky’s middle. They stand there, silently in each others arms, silence broken far too soon by a sound Steve knows all too well. 

“Oh, Buck, don’t cry. Everything’s alright now.” Steve speaks with a soft voice, a sweet and loving voice he hasn’t used since Bucky left. 

“I should’a been here, I never should’a left y-, I never should’a left home.” Bucky barely catches himself from saying ‘you’. He leans his head down and rests it in the familiar crook on Steve where his neck meets his shoulder, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

“Don’t say that, Buck. You didn’t know, even if you had been here you couldn’t’a saved her.” Steve started tearing up, if Bucky was crying Steve was crying. 

“But I should’a fucking been here! You didn’t need to go through that alone.” Bucky has completely lost his self control, baring all his weight on Steve, bringing them both crashing to the floor. Not that Steve couldn’t hold Buck’s weight, he just didn’t have the strength in him to keep himself up, let alone Bucky. Steve moves them so he is sitting with his back against his kitchen counter, Bucky resting in his lap.

“It’s alright, Bucky. I ain’t mad at you, you were off on your own, finding yourself or whatever, and I know you needed to do that. I was fine back home, I knew ma wasn’t gonna be around forever. She went peacefully, didn’t feel a thing. I managed by myself, was able to distract myself and come to peace with what had happened thanks to Tony. We’d go out and he’d help me forget about my pain for a while. I didn’t mourn alone, Buck, if that’s what you’re worried about, and now that you know about it I sure as hell ain’t gonna let you mourn alone.” Steve tries to soothe his best friend, but he feels the man in his arms tense as he speaks.

_ “Qui est ce putain de Tony?”  _ Bucky damn near growls into Steve’s neck. 

“Tony? What about him?” Steve asks, hands rubbing circles on his friends back. 

“Who is he?” Bucky’s voice is quiet as he speaks, but there is something about the tone that comes off as harsh, protective, and jealous. 

“He’s a friend, we met in an art class a few years back. We work together now, he’s an amazing guy. He’s about our age, fucking genius, and his snarky humour always cheers me up. We used to go out to bars and clubs every weekend, damn there was one time when we wound up Atlantic City, our room was completely trashed, we woke up in the same bed with nothing but our briefs on and two women were in the other bed in nothing at all. Neither of us remember a damn thing about it, but we both know it was the best damn night of our lives.” Steve shares the memory with a smile, but keeping the best details of the night to himself. He knows he and Tony hooked up, remembers it quite fondly actually, but has no clue where the girls came into the picture. As he speaks, he feels- rather than hears- Bucky growl into his skin. 

“ _ Si j'entends son nom une fois de plus de tes lèvres, je vais perdre la tête. Le seul nom venant de ces belles lèvres devrait être le mien car je vais vous faire sentir mieux que vous ne le pensiez possible. _ ” Steve has to bite his lip to keep from moaning at the beauty pouring from Bucky’s lips. 

“Bucky, that sounds beautiful, but I need to know what you have to say.” Steve moves his hand to Bucky’s hair, pulling his head back to look him in the eyes. 

“The only French you need to know;  _ Vous êtes à moi, Steve Rogers.”  _

“Well, now I know that’s my name.  _ Vous êtes à moi, _ I like the sound of that, what does it mean?” Bucky groans at the sound of Steve muttering those words to him. 

“I’ll explain later, right now I just want to hear you say more in French, that language really fits your voice.”

“Well, sorry to burst your bubble, pal, but I don’t know any.”

“I’d be glad to teach you. Just repeat after me, and I’ll tell you what it means. 

_ Tu m'as manqué tous les jours, punk. _ ” Steve laughs at the words, clearly knowing the meaning of one. 

“ _ Tu m'as manqué tous les jours, punk. _ ” He repeats with a smile.

“I missed you everyday, punk. The next one means ‘I sleep better in your arms than I have in years.’  _ Je dors mieux dans tes bras que depuis des années.”  _ Steve smiles at his best friend, loving his honesty. 

“ _ Je dors mieux dans tes bras que depuis des années. _ ” 

“Leaving Brooklyn was a mistake,  _ quitter Brooklyn était une erreur.”  _ Steve sighs and wrap his arms tight around Bucky’s middle, Bucky in turn wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck.

“ _ Quitter Brooklyn était une erreur.” _

“I left in search of a home, but you were here all along.  _ Je suis parti à la recherche d'une maison, mais vous étiez ici tout le long. _ ” Steve doesn’t know how to react, was Bucky saying that he was home to him? Did he feel the same way? Steve realizes he hadn’t replied and quickly forces the words from his mouth.

“ _ Je suis parti à la recherche d'une maison, mais vous étiez ici tout le long. _ ” 

“Every night I dreamt of doing this,  _ chaque nuit, je rêvais de le faire _ .” 

“Doin’ what, Buck?” Steve asks, looking intently at his best friend.

“This.” Bucky closes the gap between the couple, lips locked in a sweet embrace. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content ahead!

_ This ain’t happening, no fucking way is this happening. I have to be dreaming, or I’m dead, oh my god I’m fucking dead. I am in my own personal heaven, featuring Bucky Barnes on my lap with his lips against mine. There is no other explanation for why he’d be kissing me, unless.  _

Steve quickly returns the kiss, years of emotion and pent up tension melting away as their lips moved in sync. Bucky couldn’t contain himself any longer, not after so many years of keeping his feelings locked up inside of him, he moves his hands to Steve’s head and gently tugs at the blonde hair, causing a gasp to come from the man, Bucky wastes no time in sliding his tongue in along side Steve’s. Steve groans and drops his hands to Bucky’s ass, gripping the flesh tightly as the two begin to fight for dominance in the heated kiss, but the second Bucky grinds down into Steve’s lap he gives up, earning a smirk from the brunette on his lap. Bucky continues to grind into Steve’s hardening cock, pulling his lips away from Steve’s and attaching them instead to the sweet skin along his neck. 

“Bucky, oh god.” Steve moans, moving his strong hands to grip Bucky’s hips to help him grind down harder. Bucky groans in response, biting down on Steve’s exposed neck. Steve sucks in a gasp of air through gritted teeth, thrusting his hips up to meet Bucky’s ass. Smirking against Steve’s neck, Bucky releases his grip in the blondes hair and trails a hand down Steve’s naked chest to the waistband of the damned cloth separating their skin from touching. Steve quickly grabs Bucky by his long hair, bringing his head up so they can once again kiss with demanding need. Bucky pulls out Steve’s hard and throbbing member, earning a long and drawn out moan from the blonde. Steve quickly returns the favor, and the two men sit there, foreheads resting against the other, breathing in mixed air, finally spilling onto the others hand.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for that.” Steve chuckles. 

“Oh, trust me, I do.” Bucky smiles, pecking Steve’s lips gently. 

“Goddamn, Buck. That was perfect, I’ve pictured doing that for years. Well, of course I wanted it to be more romantic, but  _ fuck _ , that was better than anything I ever pictured.” Bucky blushes at the words, and watching the red spread across his friends face warms Steve’s heart. 

“You flatter me, punk. And trust me, it was plenty romantic. I can’t believe this finally happened.” Bucky smiles, but the smile quickly fades when he notices the worried, almost pained look on Steve’s face. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s just-, I just-, what does this mean?” Steve’s piercing blue eyes are filled with concern, terror, and love as they meet Bucky’s. 

“It means whatever you want it to mean, I guess. I ain’t too good with feelin’s and junk, but I know that this is right. I know that I want this, want you,  _ need  _ you.” 

“I need you to, Buck. But, ugh, but what if this doesn’t work out?” Bucky brings a hand to Steve’s cheek, and brings their eyes to meet. 

“Don’t think about that, you worry to much. If you go in worried that it’ll fail, then it’ll fail. Take life as it’s given to ya, don’t overthink shit.” 

“How can I not, Buck? You’re my world. If we do this and I screw it up and I lose you, I don’t know what I’d do. There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you, and those seven years were the worst of my life I didn’t think I’d make it through it. I barely was able to get out of bed that first year without you, I couldn’t sleep, couldn’t think, couldn’t function. If I lose you, I lose myself. Every relationship ends in one of two ways; either a break up or a death. Either way we’re gonna lose each other, and I just got you back, Bucky. I can’t lose you again, I can’t.” Steve breaks down as he speaks, tears slipping from his blue eyes, staining his reddened cheeks, head falling down on Bucky’s shoulder as the words escape in broken gasps from his mouth. 

“Oh, Stevie. You ain’t gonna lose me anytime soon. I’m with you till the end of the line, Steve. No matter what happens I ain’t leaving again. You don’t need to worry about losing me, because you’re the one person in my life who I need, I’m so sorry it took me seven damn years away from you to finally realize that, sorry I had to travel the damn world to understand what you really mean to me. Steve I carried around a picture of the two of us from junior prom, you a scrawny little kid with me towering over you, everywhere I went. I showed it to every person who I camped with, anyone I talked to for more than ten minutes, and every little old lady who asked if I had anyone. For about a year or so I traveled with this guy named Cameron, and he was a scrawny little shit, I instantly liked him ‘cause he reminded me of you. I told you about him when we were first traveling together, but I stopped ‘cause I felt so guilty about telling you about the weak ass replacement for you. We got together about a year after we met, and I was happy for a while, but then he dumped me after I cried out your name one night. He took half of my pack with him, and when he left he threw a crumpled ball of paper at me and didn’t look back. The paper was the letter I was writing to you at the time, along with the picture of us. I was down after he left, I lost the last piece of you that I thought I had left besides that picture, and that’s when I decided to come home to you, it’s when I fully realized what you are to me. Like I said, I’m with you till the end of the line, no matter what.” 

“So what are we, Bucky?” 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I think that you’d make the best boyfriend a guy could ask for.” Bucky says with a smile. 

“Boyfriends it is. God, Buck, I love you.” 

“ _ Je t’aime, Steve. Je t’aime.”  _


	3. Chapter 3

 

The entire rest of the week the boys spent in the small apartment, making up for decades of denying feelings and years of lost time. They ate takeout for every meal, not wanting to to leave the others naked arms. They lay entangled on the couch as Bucky shares stories of his travels, then begins to speak in other languages. 

“ _ Esti totul meu, iubire. Casa mea, pacea mea, viața mea, visul meu, inima mea.” _

“What language is that?” Steve asks, running his fingertips along Bucky’s bare chest.

“It’s Romanian. That was definitely one of my favorite countries to visit, and one of the easiest languages for me to learn. The group I camped with said it was almost as if I was a native in a past life.” 

“A past life, huh? Well you certainly speak it with elegance, what did it mean?” 

“You're my everything, love. My home, my peace, my life, my dream, my heart.” 

“Oh, Bucky that’s so sweet.” Steve straddles Bucky’s lap and the two make out lazily and lovingly, only to be interrupted by Steve’s phone ringing. 

“Let it ring, babe, it’s probably just a telemarketer anyway.” Steve gladly agrees and the two continue with their previous task, hands stroking every inch of skin. What feels like an eternity yet simultaneously an instant later, they are once again interrupted, this time by a loud knock on the door. 

“Steve? You alright in there?” Groaning in frustration, Steve quickly throws on a pair or sweatpants that were long ago abandoned.

“Yeah, Tony. Just give me a minute.” Steve throws another pair of sweatpants to Bucky while he tries to clean up the apartment as much as he can. 

“Tony? What’s he doing here?” Bucky growls, standing up and putting on the pants. 

“I have no idea.” Steve sighs as he makes his way to the door, opening it to reveal the man Bucky already doesn’t like. Tony’s face breaks into a smile as he takes in the sight of Steve, and Bucky walks up behind Steve and puts his arms around the blondes torso and rests his chin on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Oh, who’s this?” Tony asks, his smile instantly turning into almost a scowl. 

“Tony, this is Bucky Barnes.” Bucky smiles a wide and all tooth smile, earning an eye roll from the man outside the door. 

“Well I never thought I’d meet the infamous James Bucky Barnes. How long were gone, exactly? What was it, seven years?” 

“Yeah, just about. But I’m back now, for good.” Bucky keeps his protective hold on Steve as he stares at Tony, both men glaring at each other until Steve breaks the silence.

“What are you doing here, Tony? I thought you’d be at the shop.” 

“I was, but you never showed up. You told me you were going to take a couple of days off, it’s been five. I was worried about you so I called you a couple of times, but you never answered. I thought something happened, so I rushed over here.”  

“Oh, shit. If you’ll just give me about twenty minutes we can head down to the shop together, come on inside. Make yourself at home.” Steve opens the door completely and takes a step back, Bucky gently letting him go. 

“Do you really gotta go, Stevie?” Bucky asks, sitting down on the couch. 

“Yes, he does. We have work to do, things to build, prototypes to test.” Tony says, sitting himself down on a wooden chair from the kitchen. 

“I won’t be long, Buck. I’ll be home by five, I promise.” Steve makes his way to the bathroom as he speaks, voice fading out as he goes. 

“Who the  _ hell  _ do you think you are?” Tony asks the second Steve starts the shower. Bucky chuckles and grabs his phone off of the floor next to him, not showing any interest in Tony. “Hello? I asked you a question, asshole.” 

“I know ya did, and I ain’t gonna answer.” 

“And why the hell not?” Tony walks around to stand in front of the couch, towering over Bucky. 

“‘Cause I don’t answer stupid questions asked by stupid dicks.” Bucky says without looking away from the small screen in his hand. 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, you fucking jerk.” Tony’s voice booms through the room, and Bucky looks up at him with a smirk on his face. He tosses his phone down on the couch next to him before he stands up and crosses his arms in front of his toned and shirtless chest, now towering over Tony’s smaller form. Tony swallows and looks up at the man, but he quickly regains his composure and pushes out his chest. 

“You better have something good to say, short stuff. I tend to throw punches when I get angry.” Bucky says in a low and intimidating tone. 

“I repeat my original question. Who. The  _ hell. _ Do you think. You are?” Tony steps closer to the larger man as he speaks, each step punctuating his words until he is a mere few inches away.

“ _ I _ , am James fucking Barnes. Life long friend and now boyfriend and Steven Rogers.” Bucky steps forward as he speaks, forcing Tony to step back until he trips over his own feet and falls to the floor with a crash. 

“ _ Boyfriend _ ?” 

“Boyfriend, lover, soul mate, companion, how ever you want to word it. That is ‘who the fuck’ I am.” Tony stands up and straightens out his jacket, glaring at Bucky who is smirking at him, definitly pleased with the clumsy incident. 

“What game are you playing? You leave him alone for seven years,  **_seven_ ** goddamned years, let him grieve his mom without you, break his heart and send him into one of the worst depressions I’ve ever seen, and then one day you just show up and act as if none of that happened? You won’t last with him, you may think he loves you but he doesn’t, not anymore. He loves the idea of you, the you that left, but after seven years apart he moved on. He dated, he loved, he fucked, he got over you. You left, I showed up. You can try and intimidate me all you want, tell me whatever you think will make me leave, but I know Steve, the real Steve, and I know that he is into someone else.” Bucky clenches his fist and actually counts to ten in his head, fighting every fiber in his being that is telling him to beat the shit out of Tony. 

“You know  **nothing** . If he’s so over me, why was my name chanted like a prayer on his lips last night? Why would he tell me he loves me like his life depended on me knowing? Why would he go down on my in the shower? Why would he moan out praises and words of love as I sucked him off right here on this couch? You don’t know a damn thing, asshole. You say you know Steve, but you don’t. You know the him he pretends to be to impress, I know his soul. I know how it sounds when he cries, when he comes, when he yawns. I know the difference from a cough that is just to clear his throat and a cough that means he’s sick. I know how to talk him down from asthma attacks when his inhaler is empty, I know how to calm his anxiety from making his heart beat out of his chest. You say you know Steve, but you only know  _ Steve, _ the all American tough guy, but I know  _ Stevie, _ the scrawny little punk from Brooklyn who fights battles for anyone and everyone, the Steve who always thinks of others before himself, the Steve who will do anything to help, no matter what.” Bucky booms, effectivley shutting Tony up and getting him to walk back to the chair he was first sitting on. 

About ten minutes of an awkward silence later, Steve is out of the shower and ready to go with Tony to the shop. Bucky follows Steve to the door, kissing his cheek as he walks out. 

“ _ Le mien, pas le tien. _ ” Bucky says to Tony. 

_ “Pas pour longtemps, il te quittera bientôt pour moi. _ ” Tony replies with a smirk as he closes the door, leaving behind a shocked Bucky Barnes.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
